


the bitter delight

by sonicaspirin



Category: city morgue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, not really hate sex but sos is not happy anyway so, zilla is a cute boi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin
Summary: Zilla being a brat and get fucked.
Relationships: SosMula/Zillakami





	the bitter delight

**Author's Note:**

> 是丑橘老板约的稿子！哎呀我也好爽 欺负小孩好快乐 嘻嘻

Sos睡不着。

确切地说，Sos因为Zilla睡不着。

派对结束之后他把所有人赶出去，然后疲惫地爬回了二楼自己的房间，紧随其后的是Zilla和那个被他软磨硬泡了一晚上才留下来的小妞。Sos当然知道他们要干什么，只是希望第二天Zilla能在录音室里保持一如既往的好状态，如果他们晚上能叫得小声一点就更好了。

无论怎么说，新歌的录制不能影响派对和饮酒。但工作是工作，私人是私人，Sos总是希望Zilla能稍微再成熟一点，专辑录好了当然是想怎么狂欢就怎么狂欢，现在不是时候。不过Sos也不能责备Zilla，他再有能耐也是一个刚刚过完21岁生日的大孩子。这可并不是在说32岁的自己有多老，Sos知道自己是体力脑力都算是鼎盛的时候，只是对于Zilla来说，对于这个行业来说，他都是个实实在在的大人了。

Sos翻了个身，一个无济于事的动作。隔壁性爱的声音在后半夜显得格外刺耳，那个女孩叫得很刺耳，像一只发情的野猫。不知道Zilla是怎么忍受下去的，也许他对床伴对要求不高吧。倒是没怎么听到Zilla的声音。难道Zilla在床上也对陌生人那么害羞吗？算了，反正和他也没有什么关系，Sos告诉自己他对搭档的叫床声不感兴趣。

实际上他应该趁这个机会自慰，只是这确实显得有点可悲了，他还没有可怜到听着隔壁搭档和陌生小妞做爱的声音自慰。事实是他喝了太多酒，硬不起来。Sos实在是睡不着，坐起来拿着写歌词的草稿本胡乱写写画画。

feel good when i put that string  
i wanna hear her creaming  
i know she deserve the ring  
……

什么乱七八糟的东西。Sos放下纸笔躺回床上，祈祷他们快点结束。

-

Zilla对音乐很有主见，有天分也有经验，Sos承认他是有能力的。但这个beat，他实在是不喜欢，更不能容忍被放在新专辑里面。

如果Zilla能再听他的话一点就好了。

是的，Zilla是一个为自己做主的成年人是事实。然而Sos才应该是有最终话语权的人也是事实。

现在Sos只希望这一天能快点结束，他已经很累了，不想和Zilla争论更不想继续录音。与其说是疲倦，不如说Sos现在烦得很。工作没有进展让他暴躁，搭档Zilla最近下定决心做一个小混蛋更让他想要随便拦下一个路人，给他脸上来一拳。他应该找个机会狠狠地捏Zilla的脸，他的脸看起来可软了。或许真的可以像恶意地把手伸进一块巧克力布朗尼蛋糕一样，松开的时候还能留下手指的印子。

想这些让他变gay了吗？

嘿！谁不想糟蹋一下Zilla软乎乎的小脸蛋呢。

如果Zilla再混蛋下去，他真的要采取一些措施了。不过说真的，这一行又有谁不是混蛋。他应该给所有人脸上都来一拳。

Producer和其他技术人员基本上都走完了，只有他们俩还泡在录音室里。Sos不知道在这里浪费时间的意义是什么，他没事干，闲到有些无名火烧着心窝。而Zilla在专心致志地忙他自己的狗屎beat。

太烂了，妈的，快放弃吧。

" Zilla? "

"Hey! Zilla!"

Little shit. 又在装听不见。

“Zilla! Let's just call it the end of a day. It's too late now and I'm tired with this shit. Stop whatever shitty music you are making. Let's go and get something to eat."

"Nope. I'm finishing my work. And stop calling my music shit. "

"Well, it's crap then."

"We're a team, man! Who the hell are you to call my music shit? "

"You don't wanna have this argument with me right now. "

"You know what? I guess you are just fucking jealous."

"I'm warning you."

"Just shut the fuck up."

"I'm thinking you are still working on you shitty music because you basicly did nothing in the studio today. Talking about the chicks you'd hook up with these days."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Or what? You wanna fucking go?"

直到他完全察觉出Sos现在的心情非常不好，Zilla才放下他的电脑转身直面Sos。对方状态不好并不意味着自己要让着他，他没有责任和义务。Zilla起身直面Sos。

“Hey, dude. I'm not looking for a cheap fight.”

不想打架的本质是Zilla知道自己在任何情况下都没有胜算，仅仅是站起来仰视着Sos都让他感到不安全。你永远不想和一个完全清醒、比你多十年混世经验还比你高大许多的人在这种情况下发生冲突，即使对方才是那个在自找麻烦的人。他大概是被该死的白粉冲昏了头脑，才会鼓起勇气猛地上前推开Sos的肩膀。

这是一个信号。

“Little shit. “ Sos没想到Zilla会是先动手的人，这正合他意。

Sos脱下牛仔夹克甩在旁边的地上，�左手在Zilla来得及反悔之前就落在他肩上，扯着衣领把Zilla拉到自己面前。Sos低下头，挤进对方的私人空间，另一只手钳住Zilla的下巴迫使他抬头，额头几乎贴在一起。他终于有机会试试Zilla的脸颊是什么手感了。

疼痛是爆炸性的。Zilla弯下腰捂住腹部，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，大腿正好撞在了身后桌子的棱角上，双倍的痛。Sos没有等Zilla反应或者做出任何解释就一拳打在了Zilla的肋骨上，用力到自己的手骨也跟着发疼。后者则瑟缩着靠在身后唯一的支撑物上，不知道是因为腹部的疼痛还是根本不敢抬头直视Sos，Zilla完全处于被动的防御状态。Sos再次缩近两人间的安全距离。他踢了一下对方的脚踝，迫使本来就站不稳的Zilla腿分得更开，方便他毫不客气地把自己挤到Zilla的两条小细腿之间。Sos能感觉到Zilla在身前努力降低自己的存在感，缩着脑袋，双手紧紧扣住身后的桌子，甚至试图克制着喘息得小声一点。不错的尝试。但他仍然能清楚地感觉到Zilla湿热的气息打在自己脖子上，又在他吸气的时候有点凉凉的。

Sos突然感觉牛仔裤有些紧得难受。

这并不是第一次Sos和Zilla用拳头交流，显然也不会是最后一次。问题是，他们从来没有走到这一步过。Sos不知道现在是不是应该就此打住，放过Zilla。因为沉默而逐渐冷却的空气和Zilla隐忍的表情都在试图扑灭他心里的无名火，理智告诉他是时候捡起外套走人了，让这个小狗崽子一个人在这里熬着。他低头盯着Zilla先前被扯变形的衣领，一时间不知道该做点什么，反正现在Zilla跑不掉。

“What are you going to do now? Fuck me?" Zilla开口了。

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

这个“小建议”显然给现在尴尬的局面提供了一个全新的选项，而且是最好的那一个，至少对于Sos来说，他很满意。

他不是没有想象过这种场景。Sos想过把在地下拳击场被打得鼻青脸肿，走路都需要他扶着的Zilla拖到车里，然后强迫他给自己口交。路过的人或许根本不会在意，Zilla的小身板从后面看很像一个瘦弱的小女孩，嘿，就算被看见了其实也无所谓。Sos那天或许没有打拳，所以他需要一些别的方式泄火。

Sos倾向于把Zilla想象成一个完全没有和男人做爱经验的处子。跪在地上，不清楚自己应该做些什么。于是缓慢地用双手撸动他的阴茎，小心翼翼地舔舐渗出前液的头部，抬头用黑溜溜的眼睛盯着Sos等待他发出下一步的指示。这意味着Zilla自己根本没办法把阴茎全部吞下去，整个人都会变得乱糟糟的，他需要帮助。或许Zilla还会像期待奖励的狗一样流很多口水，和地上他自己的前液混成一滩。所以为了让Zilla吞得更多一点，Sos只好按住他的后脑把他压下去。鉴于没有足够的经验，这可能会暂时阻断Zilla的呼吸，逼出一些生理泪水。为了让情况更糟糕一点，他还要从正面轻轻挤压Zilla的脖颈，隔着喉咙感受自己的性器在里面被紧紧包裹着。他会在Zilla难耐地拍着自己的大腿的时候再放开他的头发，善良地让这个孩子获取必要的氧气，欣赏他大口喘气，用手背擦拭因为粗暴的使用而湿润红肿的嘴唇，然后再扯住头发把他按在自己的阴茎上。Sos甚至不会给Zilla机会掌握节奏，他会自己一点点挺进喉咙越来越深的地方，最后射在Zilla的口腔里。这个可怜的孩子只能接受Sos强加给他的一切，说不定他还会逐渐喜欢这种轻微的性虐呢。

问题是，当前情况下，让Zilla闭嘴才是最好的选择。

Zilla大概是没有想到Sos会当真。当然了，在此之前他们都认定对方是百分之百的直男，和性感奔放的女孩互相吸引，而且仅限于女孩。更何况你一般不会假定在发生冲突和肢体碰撞的时候，你的搭档最终会选择强奸你。

“Hey! No! Dude, listen, i was joking, right? i was joking! "

"Yeah. i don't give a shit. Turn around."

“Please! i don't…“

把Zilla翻过身来压在桌子上对于Sos来说简直轻而易举。Sos挤到Zilla腿间使他的颤抖的双腿分得更开，一只手压着Zilla的后颈以防对方挣脱出来，一只手拉下自己牛仔裤的拉链，拿出已经硬得发疼的性器。Sos不知道只是因为和搭档吵架就有反应到底是不是一件理智的事，但是现在还管什么理智不理智，他只想把阴茎塞到那个紧致的甬道里来一发。

Zilla的牛仔裤拉链被拉开了，然后连着内裤一起被扯到大腿中间。Sos用足以留下淤青的力度揉捏着Zilla裸露的大腿根和臀瓣。手感比想象中……不，比一些他上过的小妞都要柔软，Sos已经开始期待里面会不会一样美妙了。

录音室当然不可能有润滑液和避孕套之类的东西。Sos的本意是给Zilla一点颜色看看，不至于把他送进医院，就当是朋友间的小打小闹而已。他把两根手指放在Zilla嘴唇上，戳了戳。

“Suck."

"No, please…“

“Or you wanna get hurt and can't walk properly for like a week."

Sos终于把手指塞进Zilla嘴里，掐着他的舌根搅动，确保他们被裹上了亮晶晶的唾液。Zilla被呛得下意识缩紧喉咙，忍不住咳嗽。接着那两根手指就被捅进了他自己的后穴。臀瓣被强硬地分开，暴露出从未被这样直视和触碰过的入口，没有循序渐进的安抚，没有在穴口挑逗，手指直接捅了进去。Zilla几乎绷紧了身上所有能调动的肌肉，牙齿紧咬。异物入侵的不适感让Zilla发出痛苦的尖叫，他意识到自己的声音有多沙哑，多不像自己，他在手指被门夹的时候都不会发出这么惨烈的尖叫。Zilla认识一些女孩会因为太痛拒绝肛交，自己体验了才知道会这么痛。这才仅仅是两根手指，那么Sos根本不可能把他的阴茎塞进来，他会被撕碎的。显而易见接下来是折磨将会更恐怖，Zilla感觉大脑一片空白无法正常运作，他要很努力才能忍着不哭出来，这也太丢人了。是的，他平时很喜欢性爱中一些轻微的痛感，或者在地下拳击场被痛快地打得鼻青脸肿。但这不一样。现在他的惨样就像一只被路人踢到肚子的流浪狗。Sos很明显被Zilla发出的噪音打扰到了，他掀起Zilla已经被扯到变形的短袖，随意团了团塞进他嘴里，这样好多了，他的小疯狗终于安静下来了。

Sos按着Zilla的左侧腰身，有力的手掌固定住他因为难耐而不停退缩和流动的身体，另一只手的手指进进出出地把他操开，让Zilla为自己做好准备。

他不是没有见过Zilla的裸体，只是从来不是从这样的角度。Sos突然停下来从这个全新的角度仔细研究Zilla的身体。宽松的衣物总是把曲线遮住了，现在他们全部呈现在他眼前，那些美丽的纹身和疤痕，还有因为瘦小突出的脊骨。Sos用指尖轻轻描摹着Zilla背上的伤口，不动声色地给身下颤抖的瘦削躯体施压。他想不起来这是哪天在哪个拳击场被谁打的了，但不出意外是Zilla自己作出来的结果。这小子可喜欢挨揍了，或许他也会逐渐喜欢上被自己粗暴地对待。

这个该死的掠夺者本应该直接把他的阴茎插进去，然后速战速决，让痛苦短暂一点。而Sos现在只是慢慢地摸遍Zilla的后背，他又不是什么温柔的情人，从来都不是。Zilla能感觉到背后Zilla在虎视眈眈地盯着他的屁股，坚硬的指尖在他背上戳来戳去。每一个细微的动作都让他的身体因为恐惧不由自主地抽搐，他想要大声尖叫，但是他不敢，妈的，他甚至不敢反抗。这感觉就像是肉食动物在用利爪撕破羔羊的喉咙之前的羞辱。

Zilla闭上眼睛，努力放松让自己忽视屁股里的那两根手指的存在，仿佛这样就能把正在发生的一切挤出大脑。Zilla试图把注意力集中到旁边的一些随便什么东西上，乐谱，或者电脑？但是他做不到，在后穴搅动的手指时刻提醒着他在被每天一起工作的人强奸，他无法挣脱，无法反抗，更不知道以后应该怎样面对Sos，即使这不是他的错。

“You look good like this."

于是Zilla还是没能忍住泪水。起初只是湿润的眼角，然后有更多的泪水溢出，还有因为无法嘴唇无法闭合流下来的唾液，混在一起沾湿了他被按在桌子上的侧脸。嘴里的布料阻挡了他求助的声音，所以Sos能听到的只有被过滤之后的小声呜咽。

显然他把这些痛苦的呻吟错当成了鼓励。Sos在左手上吐了一口口水，缓慢地撸动着自己的阴茎，发出满足的喘息，他已经等不及紧致的肠道带来的美好触觉了。然后Zilla感受到了一些别的东西，一个比手指更大更热的东西抵在了已经被扩张开的入口。Sos把前端推进穴口，太紧了，也太干了。他们只有前液和唾液充当润滑，所以Zilla只能忍着，把尖叫咽回喉咙里。

Sos没有给Zilla太多时间适应，他很快把整根阴茎强行推了进去。湿热的甬道包裹着他，Sos要努力克制才能不立刻射出来。

“Fucking bitch……so fucking tight."

猛烈的抽插让Zilla瑟瑟发抖，他周围没有任何东西和帮忙分担痛苦，或者转移注意力。他只能握紧拳头，指尖深深陷在掌心的肉里。这是纯粹的，不公平的支配，Zilla现在什么都做不了，额头因为蛮横的动作撞在桌子上，整个人都被钳制住，被钉在了身下的桌子上。比大腿还要矮上一节的桌子让他被迫翘着屁股迎合Sos的撞击，像一个享受虐待的可悲的婊子。

最后几下撞击格外沉重，Sos把自己推进最深的地方，呼吸变得急促起来，他顿住，然后把粘稠的精液洒进湿热的甬道里。

Zilla像刚刚跑完马拉松一样大口喘息，整个人都湿漉漉的，除了跑完马拉松的人或许不会哭成这样。Sos跌跌撞撞地从Zilla背上起来，脱力地靠在旁边的墙上调整呼吸，缓过高潮的余韵，把射完精软掉的阴茎塞回牛仔裤里。Sos从地上捡起先前被扔下的外套，从桌上抓起车钥匙的时候他甚至友好地拍了拍Zilla仍然在颤抖的肩膀。 

于是Sos把Zilla留在充斥着汗液和精液味道的小录音室里，用力甩上门。猜测着那一小只被糟蹋得乱七八糟的身体也许会因为被关门声吓到而颤抖，不过这已经不关他的事了。Sos根本不在意Zilla今天晚上会不会回到他们的住所，更不在意他会不会带着浑身的淤青抓痕、屁股里还夹着他的精液直接靠在那个脏兮兮的桌角度过夜晚。他不得不承认这确实很爽，大概算得上最痛快的性爱前五了。

点火启动跑车的时候Sos仍然这回味指尖软绵绵的触感，他突然决定这是自从他和Zilla成为一个组合之后做过最好的决定。唯一的遗憾是没有听到Zilla到底是怎么叫床的，下次吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我没啥搞哈的经验，所以或许有技术性错误，嘤


End file.
